


Hidden hearts laid bare.

by EnchantedParchment (ScrollPerfecter)



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Elder Scrolls Online, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Light Angst, Master and willing servant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrollPerfecter/pseuds/EnchantedParchment
Summary: Mannimarco and the Reader have a 'strange' dynamic and an even stranger destiny, will they choose to follow said destiny or create their own paths?
Relationships: Mannimarco (Elder Scrolls)/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Hidden hearts laid bare.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I wanted to write another Mannimarco one-shot but it turned into another chaptered fic, sorry not sorry, hope you enjoy anyway. 
> 
> Suffice it to say world/characters/franchise are NOT mine and I do NOT claim them, I am NOT making any money for this and do NOT intend to.

Your breath fanned in front of your face the chill in the air evident, a voice echoed around the room sharply, you inhaled as he approached you robes swirling around him giving the effect of him being even taller than his six foot nine inch frame, you shuddered in anticipation.

He looked as though he were gliding through the hall gaunt but imposing, "Follow." His command was simple and you bowed your head simpering to him, "Yes master." Your voice was a whisper.

Mannimarco led you to a secluded room, tucked away in a far off sector of the fort that was your temporary home, and what a home it was, you thought to yourself grimly, you cast your eyes to the walls whilst your head remained bowed, you caught sight of cobwebs, cracked bottles, broken chairs and half filled pails with foul odors emanating from them.

"You have been a very loyal follower and I think it is time for your reward." He remained stoic and nonchalant, you didn't say anything, too scared to break the moment, you'd worked so hard to get him to notice you above your fellow loyalists - you'd been quiet with him and the rest but you made sure everything was clean, meals were cooked for everyone and that he always got any items he requested - and you weren't going to wreck that by speaking out of turn.

Your heart pounded against your chest as you felt a flush make its way to your face but when you remained silent, he spoke up again, "Or perhaps you would prefer to be punished - I am sure you are aware that when I address my subjects I expect them to answer." His voice went up an octave sounding shrill to your ears.

You clasped your hands behind your back to prevent yourself from further fidgeting, "Forgive me my King, I only wish to please you, I just - I am just shy." You let your hair hang as though it were a veil in front of your face, not wanting to overstep the mark you stayed head bowed, there was silence as your stomach dropped when you thought he would cast you aside and you resigned yourself to being a failure after all.

But to your surprise a high laugh punctuated the air, you couldn't help but look up at him with your eyes wide, "Silly little thing, what a boon to have a follower so meek, the rest seem to do nothing but threaten each other and quarrel, they are all broken you understand, not like you, they need to follow me because I am all they have but you still have goodness within you."

You quickly turned your head away as you blanched, he couldn't want a good person as a follower, you didn't know whether to run or hide but you were stuck to the spot, you swallowed past the lump forming in your throat, "I am not sh -" 

A long finger was suddenly pressed to your lips and your breath caught in your throat, "Hush girl, it would be beneficial for you to be quiet when you feel lying to me. You would not want to incur my ire."

He caused you to shiver as that finger traced the shape of your top lip sending tingles wherever that cold digit lay, he let out a sound of appreciation when you opened your mouth as he prodded it in, "Suck.on.it." You couldn't believe it was happening, he'd never even looked at you amorously before, your heart picked up.

You let out a steadying breath and did as he bid, you hollowed out your cheeks as you chanced a glance at his angular face half lit by sconce light, he was beautiful and terrible, everything you never knew you desired.

His keen eyes locked onto yours and you felt butterflies in your stomach, the intensity of his gaze almost making you dizzy, the slight groan that he tried to stifle boosted your confidence and you swirled your tongue around those fingers.

He had two fingers gliding between your lips their salty taste tantalizing your senses when a knock on the door made you almost jump, your heart hammering as you wiped the sweat from your brow, shaking your head you flushed. 

"Who disturbs me?" You chanced another glance at the tall Altmer, his bright eyes locking with yours left you breathless, you had to look away but you found that you couldn't, his features were pinched and voice betrayed his exasperation as a man spoke the other side of the door, "Can I come in?" 

"As long as you tell me what is wrong and then leave as fast as possible." His waved his hand and the door opened, in came a gnarled looking man, his gait was unsteady as walked up and handed a scroll to Mannimarco, "Let us see. what we have here."

You slowly sidled away from the pair, trying to blend into the corner of the room, you were always afraid whenever your master received news from far off, it was usually something that angered him and his wrath was like the sea during a raging storm, ice cold and dreadful. 

So you kept to the darkened corner, as the gnarled man spoke swiftly to the undead King before him, "I think you'll like this Your Majesty." The gnarled man rubbed his hands together and shifted his weight from foot to foot and you watched shocked when Mannimarco's lip started to curl up into the semblance of a smile, it made you shiver but you weren't sure whether it was from fear or desire.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, next part coming soon.


End file.
